Big Bother
| image= No Screenshot.png | caption= | season = 4 | mission = 410 | broadcast= 74 | story = | writer= | director= | us = | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} Ron has his hands full when he has to care for both a sack of flour (as part of a school project) and his new baby sister Hana, not to mention help track down Monkey Fist, who is in search of three stone keys that will lead him to an ultimate weapon, and trying to break the news to his old friend Yori that he and Kim are dating now. Mission Briefing * Villains: Monkey Fist * Evil plot: unlock the secrets of a mysterious scroll in oder to get the Mystcal Weapon, who he s not aware of yet, but it is Hana Stoppable. * Kim's transportation: airplane Episode Description Transcript Running Gags Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas crashing into an object, causing Monkey Fist to say "That's what I get for letting the monkey drive", and Ron's flour babies keep getting destroyed are running gags throughout this episode. Middleton High School readerboard "If you lived here you'd be home schooled by now" Memorable Quotes Notes * According to his website Greg Weisman (writer of "Queen Bebe" and this episode) said that he is huge fan of Kim Possible and hopes to work with Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle again. Also when asked if any Kim Possible voice actors will be working in his current projects, he says: '"I'm sure there will be some overlap, but I don't have a good enough handle on who all did what voices on Kim to be certain". 'http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=217 ''' '''But then again "anything's possible". ﻿ Production Information Errors * Even though (according to production codes) this episode is after "Clothes Minded", Kim continues to wear her old mission outfit. * When Kim and Ron go to Barkin's house to get the second sack of flour, Kim is wearing her green shirt. In the next shot, she is wearing her pink shirt. * In one shot we see Kim's mom starting to make pancakes from scratch, but in the next shot about two second later, they are completely cooked and ready to serve. * Ron leaves to rescue Kim with his twenty-secondth sack of flour and arrives with his thirty-eighth one; however, he kept his spare flour in his closet, and did not take any more with him. * For Ron's last flour sack, he calls it MCMXXXIIII. This is not a real Roman numeral since it should be MCMXXXIV, although it is possible that Ron is not aware of the roman number for 9. We have never seen flour baby 9, 19, or 29. He has said in the episode, Team Impossible, that he is not good with Roman Numbers. * Just before Monkey Fist and his monkeys crash into the tree, we briefly see the road ahead of them, and there is not a tree. * When Ron gets the flour assignment in Health class, you do not see Tim and Jim, who are in his own Health Class. All seats of the class are filled up though. When Ron hands in his last sack, which is actually the sack of sugar, you do see Tim and Jim seated in the front row. * Also In Grande Size Me, Ron sat behind Tim and Jim. Continuity * When Ron asks his parents why they didn't tell him about Hana, they say "This is our way of telling you." This is similar to the events in A Sitch In Time where they fail to mention that he is moving to Norway until the last moment. * Ron is now taking the class, which he was forced to take now, since he did not take it as a Freshman. The Health class from "Grande Size Me" is also the class with the flour baby, or in Ron's case, babies. * Kim asks Ron isn't he too old for the Flour assignment, but since she did take Health Class as a Freshman, and knows that he did not take the class until Senior year. You would think that she knows the flour assignment goes with the class, not a person's age. It is simply that he is just now taking the class of the flour assignment. Allusions * The title of this episode is similar to the name of the popular reality TV show Big Brother. * In the second temple, which was the blue one, the statues that come to life resemble Gargoyles, from the show Gargoyles. That show was produced by Greg Weisman, who also wrote this episode. He also wrote the season two episode Queen Bebe. Gallery Snapshot 121 (9-6-2012 9-01 PM).png Snapshot 122 (9-6-2012 9-01 PM).png Snapshot 123 (9-6-2012 9-03 PM).png Snapshot 124 (9-6-2012 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 125 (9-6-2012 9-08 PM).png Snapshot 126 (9-6-2012 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 127 (9-6-2012 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 128 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 129 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 130 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 131 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 132 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 133 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 134 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 135 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 136 (9-6-2012 9-15 PM).png Snapshot 137 (9-6-2012 9-16 PM).png Snapshot 138 (9-6-2012 9-16 PM).png Snapshot 139 (9-6-2012 9-17 PM).png Snapshot 140 (9-6-2012 9-19 PM).png Snapshot 141 (9-6-2012 9-20 PM).png Snapshot 142 (9-6-2012 9-20 PM).png Snapshot 143 (9-6-2012 9-22 PM).png Snapshot 144 (9-6-2012 9-22 PM).png Snapshot 145 (9-6-2012 9-22 PM).png Snapshot 146 (9-6-2012 9-23 PM).png Snapshot 147 (9-6-2012 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 148 (9-6-2012 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 149 (9-6-2012 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 150 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 151 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 152 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 153 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 154 (9-6-2012 9-26 PM).png Snapshot 155 (9-6-2012 9-26 PM).png Snapshot 156 (9-6-2012 9-26 PM).png Snapshot 157 (9-6-2012 9-27 PM).png Snapshot 158 (9-6-2012 9-32 PM).png Snapshot 159 (9-6-2012 9-32 PM).png Snapshot 160 (9-6-2012 9-33 PM).png Snapshot 161 (9-6-2012 9-33 PM).png Snapshot 162 (9-6-2012 9-34 PM).png Snapshot 163 (9-6-2012 9-34 PM).png Snapshot 164 (9-6-2012 9-36 PM).png Snapshot 165 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 166 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 167 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 168 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 169 (9-6-2012 9-38 PM).png Snapshot 170 (9-6-2012 9-38 PM).png Snapshot 171 (9-6-2012 9-38 PM).png Snapshot 172 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 173 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 174 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 175 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 195 (9-6-2012 9-52 PM).png Snapshot 176 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 177 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 178 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 179 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 180 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 181 (9-6-2012 9-41 PM).png Snapshot 182 (9-6-2012 9-46 PM).png Snapshot 183 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 184 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 185 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 186 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 187 (9-6-2012 9-48 PM).png Snapshot 188 (9-6-2012 9-48 PM).png Snapshot 203 (9-6-2012 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 204 (9-6-2012 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 205 (9-6-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 206 (9-6-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 207 (9-6-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 91 (9-6-2012 8-17 PM).png Snapshot 93 (9-6-2012 8-19 PM).png Snapshot 92 (9-6-2012 8-18 PM).png Its not like you do anything useful with it..png Snapshot 119 (9-6-2012 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 118 (9-6-2012 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 117 (9-6-2012 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 116 (9-6-2012 8-53 PM).png Snapshot 115 (9-6-2012 8-53 PM).png Snapshot 114 (9-6-2012 8-50 PM).png Snapshot 113 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 112 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 111 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 110 (9-6-2012 8-48 PM).png Snapshot 109 (9-6-2012 8-48 PM).png Snapshot 107 (9-6-2012 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 108 (9-6-2012 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 106 (9-6-2012 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 105 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 104 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 103 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 102 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 101 (9-6-2012 8-40 PM).png Snapshot 100 (9-6-2012 8-40 PM).png Snapshot 99 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 98 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 97 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 96 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 95 (9-6-2012 8-38 PM).png Wow some grip you got.png Ron trying to get free from hana's grip.png Hana grabbing ron's fingers.png Snapshot 31 (9-6-2012 7-04 PM).png Mock me at your peril intruder.png Even evil can be cute sometimes.png Hana punching world's least violent baby.png World's least violent baby.png Hana falling on world's most motionless baby.png World's most motionless baby.png Hana destroying world's quietest baby.png World's quietest baby.png Snapshot 22 (9-6-2012 6-57 PM).png Snapshot 21 (9-6-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-6-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-6-2012 6-55 PM).png Drafted into intruder-sitting.png Snapshot 94 (9-6-2012 8-29 PM).png Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Gallery